Timeline of Events
The Timeline of Events Page is a record of all major events which occurred in the world of Ondorwis. The current year is the Common Era 616. Eras The events of Ondorwis are divided into several eras, each of vastly varying lengths depending on the conclusion of certain major events. These eras can be further divided into prehistoric, ancient, and modern eras. Prehistoric Eras Void Era: The Void Era, also known as the Age of Emptiness, is the time when the Lorkivar was the first being in existence. The Astral Sea was empty and barren, devoid of all life, but for the omnipotent being who first inhabited it. It lasted for untold billions of years. Dawn Era: The Dawn Era covers the period of time that the gods were brought into existence by the Lorkivar, and their initial adventures within the void of the Astral Sea. Furthermore, after Lorkivar created the Prime Material plane, the gods began to forge various other worlds under his orders. The Dawn Era was ended when Lorkivar departed the cosmos, and the despair, anger, and resentment of the gods coalesced into the Shard of Evil, which spawned the first demons and thereby began the War of Wrath. It's length was approximately four billion years, and virtually no dates within it are actively known by mortals who have not visited godly planes and learned them from deities. However, certain events that occurred within this period are told among the various mythologies of the mortal races. Mythic Era: The Mythic Era covers the age when the gods actively traveled across the realms and the rise of the most ancient of mortal civilizations. Ancient Eras Runic Era: The Runic Era is the fifty thousand year period when the Heroic Era Modern Eras Common Era: Void Era Dawn Era DE 3,100,000,000 Seduction of Caronia DE 3,999,999,800 The Shard of Evil is cast into the Astral Sea, where it spawns the Abyss and the first demons. Mythic Era ME 0 The War of Wrath begins. ME 10,000 The War of Wrath ends. Runic Era RE 33,013 The War of Thunder begins. RE 33, 941 The War of Liberation begins. RE 34,556 The War of Liberation ends. RE 33,938 The elves enter the Prime Material realm from the Feywild, beginning the Elvish Emergence. RE 34,052 The elves complete their subjugation of the races of the Prime Material realm, establishing the Eternal Empire of Aelilaea. The War of Thunder ends. RE 45,012 Rhodas obtains a large amount of mystical ore from the deities Corgel and Brigid, and delivers it to the human smith Orgum, a slave of the Eternal Empire of Aelilaea. Orgum forges the Exalted Blades. Heroic Era HE 4 Durendor is founded. HE 1,847 The Lerian Imperium is founded. HE 2,302 Harwin, who will one day be known as Harwin the Hunter, the half god child of Wuugral, is born. HE 2,942 The Faith of the Holy Communion is founded by Saint Sebastiano. HE 4,041 Erring of the Mountain defeats the cloud giant Ultho in a game of riddles, and is in turn taught how to tame griffins, which he uses to take command of the area surrounding Griffin's Eyrie, founding House Von Erring. HE 4,612 Prince Naarfi Tralyn is born to King Cildarin Tralyn of Laufey. HE 4,846 Birth of Kryxus. HE 4,862 Kryxus begins his campaign against the dragons. HE 4,877 Kryxus slays Erebor over the River Linnin, using the Exalted Blade Wyrmslayer. The impact of Erebor's body forms Lake Kryx, named in honor of Kryxus. The followers of Kryxus begin building upon the bones of Erebor as per his decree. HE 4,880 Kryxus begins constructing the Crimson Keep atop Erebor's skull. HE 4,892 High Dagda Crach O Dunhail dies, and his two sons both campaign for the position of High Dagda, resulting in a civil war which splits their father's kingdom in two, and sends their lands of Stormhold into open rebellion. HE 4,900 Construction of the Crimson Keep is completed. Common Era CE 29 Prince Sylus Vardyn begins developing a language which integrated elements from the various former nations making up the Empire of Andvar. CE 30 Emperor Darius I Vardyn of Andvar dies at the age of sixty, with his son, Sylus I, ascending the throne. CE 31 Emperor Sylus I completes the language he had spent the last two years developing, dubbing it the Common Speech. He then decrees that all of his subjects will be required to learn his new tongue, sending out thousands of scribes throughout the kingdom to teach it to all his subjects. Furthermore, Emperor Sylus streamlines the system of governance by creating a universal set of noble titles and reorganizing the former nations into duchies. CE 36 Emmanuel Fierent is born to Baron Louis Fierent. CE 44 Emperor Sylus I Vardyn of Andvar dies, with his eldest son being crowned as Darius II. Prince Lucian Vardyn is born to the newly crowned Emperor Darius II, one week after his father's coronation. CE 48 Gaius I Vardyn murders his brother, Darius II, usurping the throne and beginning the Reign of the Lecher. CE 55 Emperor Gaius I Vardyn is assassinated by Zarana Karaeni, and the Reign of the Lecher ends. Emperor Lucian I Vardyn, son of the murdered Darius II, is crowned, with Lord Emmanuel Fierent, newly made Duke of Racshire, being appointed as the Emperor's Hand. CE 56 Lord Emmanuel Fierent weds lady CE 84 Lord Emmanuel Fierent, Duke of Racshire and Emperor's Hand, is killed when the ship returning him from diplomatic talks with the elves of Durdith Kay is destroyed in a storm. His body is never recovered, and Emperor Lucian I holds a great funeral for him in the capitol of Dragonfall. CE 387 Prince Marcellus Thavariel of Lithea makes a diplomatic visit the Empire of Andvar. Arriving at the city of Kingsport, he travels through the Duchy of Racshire, eventually reaching the city of Amberton. Whilst there, he is seduced by a wizard within the court of House Fierent, Nicole Larret. CE 388 Marron Larret is born. CE 405 Imperial Council member and Master of Lore Grunfelt Zugmann stages the Mage's Rebellion. All members of the royal family of Andvar are murdered, save for the young Prince Sylus Vardyn, who is smuggled to safety by the apprentice mage Marron Larret. CE 500 Prince Ivan Zelanski is born to Tsar Piotr Zelanski. CE 514 The War of the Bleeding Sky breaks out. Category:Events